


Призрачная угроза

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: мини G—PG-13 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Kylo Ren is a Ghost, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Хакс переехал в новый дом и неожиданно обзавелся сожителем.





	Призрачная угроза

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Phantom Menace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12557788) by [frapandfurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frapandfurious/pseuds/frapandfurious), [RABel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABel/pseuds/RABel). 



— Так, Милли, — сказал Хакс, щелкнув фонариком, и глубоко вздохнул. — Пойдем.

Он открыл дверь в подвал, и, конечно же, та зловеще скрипнула. А ведь дом даже не был особенно старым. Надо бы позже осмотреть петли.

С его переезда прошло четыре месяца, и в последние два творилось что-то странное. Милли необычно себя вела: пялилась в пустоту, а потом убегала. Вещи оказывались не на своих местах: стоило ему на секунду отвернуться, в его утреннем чае появлялась соль; когда он принимал душ, на запотевшем зеркале в ванной кто-то рисовал члены.

И прочие глупости, которые могли бы происходить, если бы он, например, жил с соседом. Но эта идея казалась смехотворной. У Хакса не было друзей, семьи, не считая живущих отдельно отца и мачехи. Никого, кроме Миллисент, его верной кошки.

Которую он держал на руках, спускаясь в подвал, потому что… потому что она способна была почувствовать неладное. И уж точно не для моральной поддержки. Черт возьми, ему ведь уже двадцать пять.

Последней каплей стала музыка, игравшая в подвале всю ночь. Остальное было жутковатым и, пожалуй, отчасти неудобным, но нарушать его режим сна — это просто хамство. И Хакс намеревался докопаться до правды.

Музыка играла и сейчас, негромко, но стены и пол были достаточно тонкими, чтобы ее было слышно в спальне Хакса на втором этаже. В субботу. Около одиннадцати ночи. Когда Хакс уже досмотрел сериалы на «Нетфликсе» и хотел спать.

Фонарик неважно справлялся с освещением подвала. Хакс нажал на выключатель у лестницы, но свет не зажегся. Внизу была лампа, и ему требовалось всего лишь до нее добраться.

— Кем бы вы ни были, — сказал он в темноту дрожащим голосом, — прекратите немедленно.

Может, ему показалось, но Хакс мог поклясться, что музыка зазвучала чуть громче. Он нахмурился.

— Очень смешно. Подождите, пока я спущусь, и по…

Эти слова сорвались с его губ ровно в тот момент, когда он поставил ногу под неудачным углом. Он чуть не пропустил следующую ступеньку и пошатнулся. Попытался удержать равновесие, но опоздал.

Все произошло так быстро… Ощущение падения, его тихий вскрик, Милли, выпрыгнувшая из рук, со стуком упавший на пол фонарик, чернильная темнота. Хакс закрыл лицо руками и приготовился к болезненной встрече со ступеньками…

…которой не произошло.

Хакс медленно опустил руки и посмотрел в темноту.

Что-то держало его. Что-то твердое, но при этом… зыбкое. Он висел в воздухе, ноги не касались ни лестницы, ни пола. Да он вообще ничего не касался — за исключением того непонятного, что не позволяло ему упасть. Необъяснимым образом Хакс парил в темноте.

На миг он решил, что умер. Но он бы уж точно заметил? Помнил бы удар головой, или перелом шеи, или что-то столь же ужасное? Кроме того, Хакс чувствовал себя слишком… живым. Его сердце лихорадочно билось, и он внезапно замерз, несмотря на то, что был одет в рубашку и свитер.

Тогда что…

— Осторожнее, — раздался низкий голос прямо у него над ухом. Хакс ахнул и оглянулся, но рядом никого не оказалось, и он забился в невидимой хватке.

— Кто ты? Что тебе нужно?

— Ты мог умереть, — ответил голос так, словно не услышал вопросов Хакса или услышал, но проигнорировал. — Тогда мы бы оба застряли здесь. Пожалуй, было бы неплохо иметь компанию, хотя ты какой-то ботанистый.

— Что? Эй! Я вообще-то хранитель музея Естественной истории.

— Значит, тебе платят за то, что ты ботаник.

Голос звучал так возмутительно самодовольно, что Хакс даже забыл про свой испуг.

— Слушай, не знаю, что ты о себе возомнил, раз врываешься в мой дом, да еще и издеваешься и оскорбляешь, но лучше отпусти меня немед…

Хакс тут же пожалел о своих словах, почувствовав, что начинает падать, но его снова поймали. Он взвизгнул и обхватил руками… плечи? Шею? Он пощупал снова. Да, его держал человек. Хакс просто его не видел.

— Ты сказал поставить тебя.

— Это не смешно. Ты пытаешься меня убить?

— Нет, — теперь в голосе слышались раздраженные нотки, — наоборот, я тебя спас, козлина, так что мог бы и поблагодарить.

— Ладно, спасибо, — вздохнул Хакс.

Внезапно он почувствовал, что его медленно опускают. А затем его ноги коснулись пола. Присутствие рядом с ним исчезло, и он покачнулся на дрожащих от пережитого испуга ногах. И тут же вновь почувствовал, как руки обхватили его за плечи, заботливо поддерживая его.

— Ты в порядке? — голос звучал обеспокоенно. Странно.

— Да, — пробормотал Хакс. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, туда, где должно было находиться лицо, но по-прежнему видел только темноту. — Кто ты?

Пауза. Человек слегка отодвинулся. Он сомневался?

— Хочешь увидеть?

— Да.

— Ты не сбежишь?

— До сих пор же не убежал.

Державшие его руки исчезли, в подвале включился свет — слишком яркий, и Хакс зажмурился. А потом широко распахнул глаза.

Перед ними стоял мужчина, ну, почти — скорее парил, чем стоял — вместо ног у него был полупрозрачный туман. И он был не совсем здесь, Хакс видел стену позади него. Видел сквозь него.

У него были темные волосы и глаза, крупный нос. Справа на лице — шрам, едва не задевающий глаза. Он носил красную футболку. В левом боку зияла дыра.

Чем дольше он оставался видимым, тем материальнее становился. Из ниоткуда появились ноги в джинсах и кроссовках. Он закрыл глаза, словно сосредотачиваясь, а когда открыл их, выглядел совсем как живой. Хакс больше не видел стену за ним. Но он был смертельно бледен и с ужасающей раной в боку.

— Привет, — неловко произнес он.

— Привет, — ответил Хакс и подошел ближе. Протянул руку и провел пальцами по лицу и волосам парня. Тот был ледяным на ощупь, а воздух вокруг него был по-зимнему морозный и пах влажной землей.

— Кто ты? — снова спросил Хакс и в этот раз дождался ответа.

— Меня зовут Кайло. Я здесь умер чуть больше года назад.

— Как ты умер?

Скептически посмотрев на него, Кайло указал на дыру в боку. Хакс ответил недовольным взглядом.

— Но как это произошло?

— Я напоролся на меч.

— Брешешь.

— Не брешу, упал на дедушкин меч. Я принес его сюда, чтобы сохранить… ну ладно, спрятать от родителей, чтобы они не смогли передать его в дар музею, но упал, и вот я здесь.

— Погоди, меч… — Хакс мысленно вернулся на несколько месяцев назад, когда он принес домой меч, недавно полученный музеем, чтобы в свободное время изучить. — Ты о том, что лежит наверху?

— Да! О нем, — нахмурился Кайло. — Они все-таки отдали его в музей. Думаю, моя душа привязана к нему, или что-то вроде того. Но потом ты переехал сюда и вернул его! Каковы были шансы на это?.. Что?

Хакс укоризненно взглянул на него.

— Значит, ты решил отблагодарить меня тем, что пугаешь мою кошку и рисуешь хуи на зеркале?

— Я не пугал твою кошку, а пытался с ней поиграть.

Он не защищался — он казался немного опечаленным. Хакс готов был пожалеть его.

— Так чего же ты хочешь? У тебя здесь что-то вроде незаконченного дела?

— Без понятия, возможно. Или я просто не был готов двигаться дальше, — пожал плечами Кайло. — Кроме того, тебя весело дразнить и ты по-своему привлекательный.

Хакс открыл было рот и уже собрался высказаться насчет веселья и поддразнивания, когда до него дошло значение последнего слова. Он резко захлопнул рот и покраснел.

— Я какой?

— Ты слышал, — смущенно пробормотал Кайло.

— Ты же мертв.

— Думаешь, я не в курсе? — огрызнулся Кайло, — Это не значит, что я не могу оценить по достоинству то, что вижу.

Его фигура дрогнула, словно он намеревался исчезнуть.

— Подожди! — Хакс потянулся к нему и ткнулся рукой во что-то холодное. Моргнув, он посмотрел вниз — и не раздумывая схватил Кайло за руку.

Потом напряженно сглотнул и заглянул Кайло в глаза.

— …любишь шпионские фильмы?

Ответом был странный взгляд и кивок.

— Я взял напрокат новую часть «Миссия невыполнима». Ты… ты наверняка ее не видел. Потому что она вышла, ну, понимаешь, после твоей смерти. Хочешь, эм, хочешь… ее посмотреть?

— С тобой?

Хакс закатил глаза:

— Нет, я предлагал поставить здесь телевизор, чтобы ты смотрел фильмы. Да, со мной.

Кайло посветлел лицом и снова уплотнился, просияв. Он буквально светился — в самом прямом смысле слова.

— Да, конечно, это было бы здорово. И можешь не беспокоиться, что я съем весь попкорн. Я не могу есть.

Хакс усмехнулся в ответ. Именно в этот момент Миллисент появилась из своего укрытия. Хакс поднял ее на руки и взял так, чтобы Кайло мог почесать ее за ухом. В первую секунду она перепугалась, но потом замурлыкала.

— Но больше никаких шуточек, — сказал Хакс, поднимаясь по лестнице. Кайло же исчез и снова материализовался наверху.

— Ничего не могу обещать, — ухмыльнулся он.

Хакс вздохнул. Что ж. Зато теперь он обзавелся сожителем. Несносным, да, но по-своему симпатичным. Вот только призраку он об этом скажет не скоро.


End file.
